Mentirosos e ingenuos
by killthemusic
Summary: Sam & Freddie tienen una relación. ¡Genial! Pero Sam pensando que Carly y Freddie salían a sus espaldas, escapa a Londres. Seis años después, Sam se convierte en una famosa modelo y Freddie sigue en Seattle, ¿Que pasará cuando Carly y Freddie vayan a Londres y de casualidad se encuentren con su antigua amiga? ¿Podrán arreglar las cosas Sam & Freddie?
1. Me engañaron, señores

Cápitulo 1. "_Me engañaron, señores"_

Todo termina siempre de la misma manera. Hasta el momento no he encontrado ningún hombre que valga la pena, y todo gracias a uno, el primero que me destrozó el corazón, el único al que he amado y odiado al mismo tiempo, y por si no es obvio, estoy hablando de Freddie Karl Benson. Maldito hijo de... ¡Hijo de su mamá! Porque a decir verdad, la señora Benson no tenía nada que ver en esto. Teníamos una hermosa relación, claro, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía. ¿Saben lo que hizo el maldito? ¡Me puso los cuernos! Y no con cualquier persona, no, tenía que ser mi mejor amiga, o quiero decir, ex-mejor amiga. A la mierda con los dos.

Me cuesta recordar como sucedió todo... pero lo haré, para que sepan lo cerdo que es.

_**FlashBack~**_

Era el primer aniversario de nuestra relación. Era algo importante para mí, y le había comprado algo al estúpido de Freddie. Bien, todo iba a salir perfecto-_** al menos eso creía yo**_-. Me puse un vestido que había ido a comprar con Carly _(La sucia roba novios), _pinté mis ojos y labios y traté de verme lo más linda posible.

Nunca me había considerado una persona _"linda", _y ser la amiga de la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela era bastante difícil. Con Freddie era diferente, el me hacía sentir especial de una manera tan única, me hacía olvidar de que no era el prototipo de barbie que todos los hombres querían, el simplemente me aceptaba como era, aunque no fuera la mujer más "delgada" ni "bella" de todas. _(El muy estúpido me había convencido, me tenía comiendo de sus manos con sus estúpidas mentiras, creo que cada minuto lo odiaba más)._

- Sam, te ves hermosísima. Freddie tiene tanta suerte de tenerte- sonrió. _**No puedo creer que haya sido tan cínica.- **_¿Puedes creer que ya lleven un año de ser novios? ¡Es algo impresionante! -_** sería una pena que una perra como tú se interpusiera, ¿No Carls?.**_

- Lo sé, estoy algo nerviosa. Nunca llegué a pensar que un chico como él se fijara en mí- _**Era tan ingenua, por dios. ¡C'mon Sam, despierta, no te quería!- **_Creo que esto llegará lejos.

- ¡Lo sé! -chilló- Ya, anda que Freddie te espera abajo.

Bajé las escaleras y ahí estaba el, con su sonrisa de bobo mirándome tiernamente. Me encantaba la curva en forma de sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios, y esos ojos color chocolate que me miraban tan dulcemente.

**¡Stop! **_Hagamos una pausa. ¿Se dan cuenta lo dulce que yo era? _

_Por dios, ni yo puedo creer lo ridícula que era. Digo, ¿Donde quedó esa Sam Puckett que_

_dejaba a los niños llorando con solo decir __**"Largo"? **__Oh por dios._

_**¡Odiaba tanto a Freddie! **__El me había transformado en una especie de niña tonta que dice cursilerías._

**Bien, volvamos al estúpido recuerdo. **

- ¿Estás lista amor?- preguntó Fredward.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Donde me llevarás a comer?- _**bueno, tal vez un poco de la antigua Sam Puckett seguía en mí. **_

- Oh, es una sorpresa.

- Benson te he dicho que odio las sorpresas- lo regañé. Sonrío coquetamente, me tomó de la cintura y lo selló con un beso.

- Esta si te gustará, te lo prometo.

Tomó mi mano, le dio las gracias a Carly y salimos del apartamento. Esa noche sentía que mi estómago estallaría de los nervios. Jamás, a mis 16 años, había querido tanto a alguien. Para mí, Freddie era único, era como el jamón de mis mañanas. Subimos a su carro para que luego el conduciera a algún lugar del que desconocía. El viaje fue en silencio, yo miraba por la ventana y sonreía sola recordando momentos juntos.

De un momento a otro, estacionó el auto frente a un lugar que tenía un enorme cartel con luces fosforescentes que decía "I miss the moments". Mi ceño se frunció creando una imagen de extrañeza. Freddie me miró y acarició mi mano.

- Ya llegamos, princesa puckett.- _**¿Tu princesa? ¡Por favor no me hagas reír! **_

- ¿Donde estamos Freddie?

- Oh, te encantará.- abrió la puerta del auto y bajó de él. La curiosidad en ese momento me estaba matando, ¿Que mierda era i miss the moments? ¿Un restaurante, un hotel, un lugar tecnológico donde Freddie venía a hacer sus estupideces de ñoños?. Abrió la puerta del auto en la que estaba yo sentada, esperando a que yo bajara de él.

- ¿Vamos, hermosa?

- Pero, ¿A qué vamos?

- A nuestra cita, cariño.- tomó mi mano y me ayudó a bajar del auto. No sé porque, pero algo me decía que todo esto era demasiado extraño. _**(ya sabrás por qué pequeña Sam, solo espera. Te llevarás la decepción más grande esta noche.)**_

Entramos al famoso lugar, y resultó ser un restaurante muy lujoso. Solo se veía gente de alta clase con joyas caras y ropa de marca. ¿Por qué Freddie me traía a un lugar como este? La verdad, preferiría comer un hamburguesa de "Hamburguesas Toby's".

- Freddie, este lugar es demasiado costoso- le susurré al oído.

- Tranquila, lo tengo todo solucionado.- me susurró de igual manera. Había un señor de terno parado junto a nosotros. Freddie lo miró y le sonrió- Buenas tardes, Oliver. ¿Reservaste la mesa que te pedí?

- Claro señor Freddie, junto a la ventana, como solicitó. Pasen, que tengan una linda velada.

- Gracias, eres el mejor.

Ahora eso me tenía aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba. ¿Como Freddie conocía a ese tipo? Las dudas en mi cabeza revoloteaban como una abeja que estaba apunto de picarte. Nos sentamos en la mesa que nos indicó "Oliver". El ñoño había hecho un buen trabajo al parecer, la vista de la ciudad era realmente hermosa. Si hubiese traído mi cámara le hubiese sacado una foto.

- ¿Que es lo que está pasando Fredward?- el se rió ante mi pregunta. ¿Que le hacía tanta gracia al maldito? Lo miré con una mirada asesina y su risa acabó.- ¿Donde mierda estamos? ¿Quien es ese hombre? ¡Dios, contesta!

- Mi amor, cálmate. Mira... éste restaurante lo abrieron hace 2 meses y es uno de los más caros de Seattle. Es realmente difícil conseguir una reservación, peeeero cómo tu novio es un genio- hizo una pausa para reír, a lo que me uní - Investigué como podía traerte hasta aquí, porque obviamente que la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo merece el mejor restaurante para comer.

_¿Hablas de __**Carly,**__ cielo? ¡Oh, estoy segura que la muy zorra estará feliz_

_de la compañía de un maldito como tú! __**Hacen la pareja perfecta. **_

**Muy bien, debo dejar de interrumpir el recuerdo. **

-... Después de investigar un poco de este restaurante- prosiguió Freddie- descubrí que Oliver trabajaba aquí. Él trabajaba para mi madre cuando yo era un infante, digamos que el cuidaba de mí cuando ella tenía que hacer nocturnas en el hospital. Le dije si podía reservar la mejor mesa del lugar y hacerme una reservación, y bueno, lo conseguí... ¿Que te parece?

- Es muy lindo, amor. Gracias... no puedo creer que hagas todo esto por mí. Te amo...-le dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

El pareció incómodo ante mi respuesta y se dedicó a mirar el piso. No sé si me sentí como un estúpida o como una tarada en ese momento. ¿Por qué le había dicho "Te amo"? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué el no me había dicho que me amaba? ¡Mierda! Esta situación realmente me estaba estresando.

- Ehh... Deberíamos ordenar, ¿No crees?- tartamudeó- ¡Mesero! ¡Mesero! ¿Podría atendernos, por-favor?

Un chico bastante atractivo (rubio ojos verdes), se nos acercó con una adorable sonrisa en la cara.

- Por supuesto, ¿Que desean ordenar?

- Quiero langosta con el agregado de la casa y un jugo tropical de naranja, si es tan gentil- dijo Freddie sonriendo. No sé por qué me dieron unas ganas de asesinarlo. El joven anotó lo que él le dijo y luego me miró.

- ¿Y la bella dama, que desea ordenar?- dijo con un tono ligeramente coqueto.

- Tráeme lo que sea, con tal de que sea bueno...- le dije cansada.

- De acuerdo- sonrió y se largó.

Lo único que quería en este momento era ahorcar a Freddie, o tal vez a mí por haberle dicho "Te amo". ¿Acaso no me amaba? ¿Por qué estábamos en una maldita relación si no había amor? Tenía que pensar mucho esta noche.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin palabras. Nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, pero sólo eso. Al final de la cena, Freddie me dijo que iría al baño, y yo le sonreí de respuesta. No estaba lista para hablarle aún. Me puse a jugar con un tenedor y la sal en su ausencia, pero de repente se acercó un hombre vestido entero de negro hacia la mesa y se sentó enfrente de mí.

- ¿Sam Puckett?- preguntó el encapuchado.

- Con ella... ¿Quien eres?- pregunté desconfiada.

- Matt Gowney, un gusto.- levantó su mano para que la estrechara, cosa que no hice.

- De acuerdo... pero, ¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Mi madre se casará contigo?

- No, querida, nada de eso. Solo tengo cierto tipo de información que te interesaría saber... es sobre tu novio Freddie.

- ¿Que tienes que ver con él?

- Creo que deberías ver esto.

Me entregó un sobre amarillo con una estampa de Inglaterra. La estampa era bonita, pero debió haber sido de Estados Unidos, digo, no estamos en Europa, ¿no?. Lo miré con desconfianza, pero me decidí y lo abrí.

Contenía como unas diez fotos en blanco y negro que no veía muy bien. Las analicé detenidamente y a los pocos segundos supe de quienes se trataba: Carly y Freddie. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, ¿Esto acaso era un montaje? Ahí estaban mis dos mejores amigos, besándose, en una cama creo que desnudos y riéndose. La respiración se me estaba yendo poco a poco.

- ¿Q...Que es esto? ¿¡QUIEN MIERDA ERES!?- grité lo último.

- Tranquila princesa. Soy un investigador privado contratado por tu madre, estaba preocupada por ti, creía que ibas demasiado rápido con ese muchacho y decidió investigarlo. Pero no se lo comentes, no la preocupes más...

- No... no... no es cierto... ¡Es montaje! No puede ser, simplemente no puede- sentí que una lágrima recorría mi mejilla. Me paré de la mesa con las fotos en mis manos, decidida a pedir explicaciones.

Fui directo al baño de hombres y al abrir la puerta escuché a Freddie hablando por teléfono. Decidí escuchar su conversación con la puerta semi-abierta.

-... Es fantástico, le tengo una sorpresa... Si Carly, le diré, te lo prometo... Lo sé, sé que has esperado demasiado, pero entiéndeme, es complicado... Esta bien, ¡No me regañes!-rió-... De acuerdo... hablamos en mi casa, te quiero carls...- cortó.

¡Crack! Mi corazón oficialmente estaba roto. Esa llamada lo confirmaba todo. Por eso no me dijo que me amaba, ¡Porque la amaba a ella y me iba a dejar! Todo era tan claro... Las lágrimas salían sin control arruinando todo mi maquillaje. ¡Todo el maquillaje que me había puesto por él, maldito estúpido de mierda! Se me cayeron las fotografías, y al parecer el había notado que alguien estaba escuchando tras la puerta, porque se aproximó a ella y la abrió por completo.

- Sam... linda, ¿Que ocurrió?

- ¡Deja de fingir imbécil! Deja de fingir que me quieres, y ándate con ella. ¡Jódanse, Jódanse, Jódanse los dos! Por mí pueden irse a la verdadera mierda.

- Amor... ¿Que pasa?

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así en tú puta vida, Fredward! No te quiero ver nunca más. Eres un maldito.

Recogí las fotos antes de que él las viera y salí corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que puede para que no me alcanzara. Pedí un taxi y me fuí directamente a casa.

¿Como había podido hacerme algo así? Esta bien, sé que no era 100% linda, y que no era un esqueleto como Carly, pero él no tenía derecho a hacerme eso. ¿Y la puta de Carly? ¿Como tenía la cara de decirme que hacíamos bonita pareja cuando se encamaba con Freddie? Los odiaba, los odiaba con todo mi corazón, y prometo que jamás en mi vida los perdonaré.

_**Fin FlashBack~**_

Y así es como terminé en Inglaterra, esa misma noche me escapé, sin pensar, sin razonar, sin saber que pasaría. Solo quería estar lejos de ellos.

Al llegar aquí, me encontré con un británico que me ofreció hogar y comida hasta que consiguiera un trabajo y pudiera mantenerme por mí misma. Ese Británico ahora era mi mejor amigo... Nate. Y la verdad estoy genial sin Freddie, soy una de las modelos más conocidas en Europa, vivía con mi mejor amigo y la pasábamos grandioso, no me faltaba nada, y esta ciudad era realmente hermosa... ¡Viva Londres!

Pero siendo sincera, aún no puedo olvidarlo por completo... he intentado tener otras relaciones, pero ninguna funciona por culpa de mi maldito corazón.

- ¡Sam!- gritó desde abajo Nate- ¿Has visto mi computadora? ¡Necesito revisar mi correo!

- ¡No, nate! Recuerda que la olvidaste en la agencia-le respondí en el mismo tono.

Escuché que subía las escaleras y a los pocos segundos abría mi puerta.

- ¿Me prestarías la tuya, Sammie?- dijo son una sonrisa inocente.

- De acuerdo...-reí.

Le pasé la laptop para que revisara "su correo" mientras yo me maquillaba para ir a una estúpida sesión de fotos. Estaba agotada, y no quería saber más de trabajo ni de fotos, pero había que hacerlo.

- Sam... ¿Que es esto? ¿Por qué aún conservas estas fotos en tu computadora? ¿Que no ves que el idiota solo te ha hecho daño?- debió haber encontrado las 5 fotos que tenía en mi computadora donde salíamos Freddie y yo. Aún no sabía por qué no las había eliminado.

- Nate, en primera, te he dicho que odio que revises mis cosas. Segundo, solo las tengo, porque si las elimino haría notorio que me importa, me da igual tener unas fotos de él ahí, y eliminarlas sería totalmente inmaduro.

- Debo decir que has cambiado bastante, cachorra.-era como siempre Nate me decía- Antes no te arreglabas tanto como ahora, y creo que hasta has perdido peso.

- Claro que cambié, estúpido. No iba a darle en el gusto a Freddie de engordar y ponerme fea. Hice todo lo contrario y mírame, me consideran una de las modelos más hermosas de Inglaterra, ¿Que te parece?- reí.

- Igual eras hermosa rubia, siempre lo has sido, no sé por qué el estúpido de Freddie te...

- ¡Ya!- lo detuve- no quiero recordarlo y alístate, que me tienes que llevar a la sesión de fotos- sonreí y el me obedeció.

_  
_


	2. A Londres

**Hola:) Bueno, quería agradecerles por sus reviews y recibir tan bien esta historia:) Espero que les vaya agradando con el tiempo, y trataré de subirle episodios por semana;) Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo.  
No obstante decir que iCarly no me pertenece, si no a Dan Warp, pero la historia es toda mía.  
Gracias por leer!**

Capítulo 2

_Mientras Freddie..._

Todo lo que me pasaba me lo merecía... todo por culpa del maldito _miedo._ Sam se había marchado, y no tenía ninguna pista de donde había ido, le pregunté a su madre, a Carly, a Melanie y nadie sabía absolutamente _nada._ ¡Cómo la extrañaba! En realidad la amaba, y con todo mi ser, pero esa noche de nuestro aniversario me había dado temor decirlo, porque a la última persona que le había dicho "Te amo" me había dejado a los 3 días después por un supermodelo con pectorales y abdomen marcado, y a los 16 años eso es un gran trabajo. Concluyendo, decir "Te amo" solo empeoraba las cosas, y no quería que pasara algo similar con mi Sam.

Han pasado 7 malditos años desde que no la veo, desde que no acaricio su hermosa cabellera rubia y beso esos hermosos y gruesos labios color rosa que tanto adoraba sentir. ¡Maldición! ¿Que había hecho mal? Mi único error había sido no decirle Te amo es noche por miedo, pero, ¿Por eso me castiga de esta manera? Podíamos haberlo hablado por lo menos, ¿no creen? Y ahora ya no estaba... y lo peor de todo es que tal vez ya nunca la volvería a ver...

- ¿Vas a estar deprimido toda la vida? Han pasado 7 jodidos años. Supéralo Freddie... tienes que ser feliz, realmente me preocupas- me reprimió Carly, la verdad nunca se cansaba de **"animarme".**

- No deberías preocuparte, estoy completamente bien.-mentí.

- Claro que no. Te pasas horas y horas mirando fotos de Sam & tú juntos, escuchando sus conversaciones de videochat, leyendo sus mensajes, y miles de cursilerías. ¡Tienes 23 años, Fredward! Es momento de dejarla ir...

- Esque no puedo... me duele- dije con un enorme nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Crees que a mí no me duele? Era mi mejor amiga, la única a la que le podía confiar cosas realmente personales, con la que veía programas de televisión hasta las 6:00AM y nos pintábamos las uñas... Lo único que no le conté fue de lo mío con Derek. Hablando de él, ¿Como está?

- No lo sé Carly, no lo veo hace 2 años. Además, no nos llevamos muy bien... Es un maldito capullo.

- No es bueno que pienses que tu primo igual a tí es un capullo. Porque la verdad, es bastante sorprendente su parecido, ¿seguro que no son gemelos?

- Basta de hablar de Derek. ¿No ves que estoy nostálgico porque mi Sam no está? Si tan solo te hubiese hecho caso, tal vez todo sería tan diferente...

_FlashBack~_

Sam me había dicho hace unos pocos segundos que me amaba, y la verdad no sabía como reaccionar... obviamente yo también la amaba, pero tenía miedo de que si se lo decía, pudiera dejarme e irse con otro... ¡Malditos nervios!

Ordenamos, comimos y para ser honestos, era realmente incómodo todo este silencio. Estaba en su derecho a estar enojada, yo igual lo estaría. Tenía que llamar a Carly y decirle lo que ocurrió, si no enloquecería. Le dije a Sam que iría al baño para hablar con más tranquilidad. Al llegar, marqué su número en mi teléfono y comenzó a sonar...

- _¿Aló?- _dijo Carly con una voz vez estaba cansada y yo llamándo para molestarla. __

- Carly, pasó algo terrible. Sam me dijo que me amaba- dije con pánico.  
_  
- ¿Y por qué eso sería terrible?_

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté la historia de la chica esa... "Jenniffer?

- Freddie... sabes que Sam no es como esa perra. Ella realmente te ama, ¿Por qué simplemente no te arriesgas? La conozco desde siempre y jamás te votaría por un supermodelo. Por cierto- hizo una pausa para comer de algo_- ¿Como va la cita?_

- Es fantástico todo... le tengo una sorpresa- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
_  
- ¡Claro! Ahora recuerdo... le darás los hermosos pendientes de diamantes de tu abuela. ¡Pero primero debes decirle que la amas, tarado!_

- Si Carly, lo diré, te lo prometo.

- ¿Sabes cuanto he esperado para que le digas que la amas? ¡Mucho, Freddie! Bastante...

- Lo sé... sé que has esperado demasiado... pero entiéndeme, es complicado.

- ¡No es para nada complicado maldito bastardo! Son solo dos palabras que _**si sientes**__ que tienes que decirle. ¡Más te vale hacerlo pronto o se te irá la mujer más maravillosa de las manos!_

- Esta bien, ¡No me regañes!- reí por el teléfono.

- Soluciónalo. Ahora iré a dormir, señor "no digo te amo", hablamos más tarde en tu casa.

- De acuerdo, hablamos en mi casa, te quiero Carls.

- También te quiero maldito estúpido.

Fin FlashBack~

- Tenías razón... soy un maldito estúpido.- dije cubriendo mi rostro

- Si, sí que lo eres... siempre lo has sido. Pero es momento de comenzar de nuevo, ¿No crees? -dijo sonriente- Y... ¿Que mejor para empezar todo desde cero que ir a un viaje a Inglaterra con tu mejor amiga?

- No iré a Inglaterra, son todos unos creídos.

- Vamos, no quiero ir sola. La compañía me dio vacaciones pagadas y dos boletos para Inglaterra, además también me dieron entradas para un desfile de moda... Aparte, con mi mejor amigo va a ser diferente. Podemos gritarles cosas horribles a las europeas y salir corriendo. Oh tirar globos con agua desde el quinto piso del hotel... ¡Será divertido!

- Carly... ya no tenemos 8 años.

- Nunca se deja de ser niño, y también necesitas jugar un rato, distraerte... respirar otro ambiente... ¿Vas a dejar que tu amiga le lanze agua sola a las europeas? ¡C'mon! No puedo creer que seas tan mal amigo...

- ¡De acuerdo! Iré... pero con una condición.

- ¿Cual?-chilló.

- No te acompañaré a ninguna tienda, porque cada vez que lo hago, es un maldito castigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Parecía descontenta con mi condición, pero terminó aceptándola. Este viernes saldríamos a Inglaterra, y para empeorarla, allá estaban en invierno.

El resto de la semana se pasó más rápido de lo que pensé. Hasta que porfin llegó el dichoso Viernes. Carly me vendría a buscar a las 5:00PM para estar en el aeropuerto a tiempo.

_3:55PM~_

Recién había despertado, era algo tarde, pero necesitaba con urgencia esas horas de sueño, el trabajo me tenía realmente estresado, por lo menos el esquizofrénico de mi jefe nos había dado unos 2 meses de vacaciones, que, estaban recién comenzando.  
Fui al refrigerador, saqué una manzana y la ingerí lentamente.

_4:15PM~_

Me saqué la playera que traía, junto con mi ropa interioe, y me metí a la ducha. El agua calienta cayendo por mi cuerpo era como la gloria misma, me encantaba tomar duchas.

_4:30PM~_

Muy bien, me estaba pareciendo demasiado a Carly. ¿Como era posible que _"No tenía que ponerme"? _Pero al parecer era cierto, allá en Inglaterra estaría helado, y yo aquí tenía pura ropa que no abrigaba para nada. ¡Claro! Mi madre el año pasado me había regalado 5 chalecos de lana y un abrigo negro. Me puso los pantalones negros, la camisa negra, y el abrigo negro.  
_Pareces un viejo depresivo, Benson-_ pensé al verme en el espejo.

_4:50PM~_

¿Billetera? _listo. _¿Ropa interior? _listo. _¿Fotos de Sam?_ listo. _Esperaba que Carly no las encontrara y me golpeara por no "seguir adelante"  
Por lo visto llevaba todo, perfume, cepillo de dientes, crema para afeitar, y todo lo que implique "higiene". Muy bien, solo faltaba a que Carly llegara.

_5:00PM~_

¡Toc, Toc! Me impresionaba lo puntual que podía llegar a ser esta mujer. Abrí la puerta del apartamento y enseguida entró ella con sus dos maletas.

- ¿Listo?

- Tengo una duda, ¿Cuanto tiempo nos vamos?

- Un mes, quiero que conozcamos Inglaterra al derecho y al revés, dicen que es muy hermoso...

- ¿Y donde nos hospedaremos?

- En el hotel "_Traveling"_. No te preocupes, tenemos habitaciones separadas, no me voy a aprovechar de tí, ni nada...-rió- Eres como mi hermano. Además, esta morena sexy tiene que estar disponible para los bellos británicos de Londres.- hizo una mueca coqueta y luego rió, otra vez.- Ya, andando.

Nos subimos a mi auto y conduje direecto al aeropuerto. El vuelo salía a las 6:55PM. Al llegar, aun faltaba 30 minutos, asi que nos dispusimos a tomarnos un café antes de que llegara el avión.

- Freddie... ¿Cuantas novias has tenido después de lo que pasó con Sam?- dijo Carly sorbiendo su café.

- Mmm, no lo sé, ¿Dos?- ante mi respuesta Carly escupió el café que tenía en su boca.

- ¿¡DOS!? ¿Sólo has tenido dos novias en 7 años? ¿Cuanto duró cada una?

- Con fernanda duramos 1 semana, pero luego dijo que era demasiado patético como para amar todavía a alguien que no veo hace 7 años. Y Harper, con ela duramos 2 semanas y 5 días, que yo la corté porque era realmente irritante.

- Debes estar loco... ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes sexo?

- No lo sé... ¿4 años?

- Con razón tu estrés- rió.

- Gracias, eres una exelente persona- dije sarcástico y dí otros sorbo a mi café.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 814, salida a las 6:55PM, su avión ha llegado, repito, pasajeros del vuelo 814, salida 6:55PM, su avión ha llegado- _dijo una voz femenina. Carly y yo pescámos nuestras maletas y subimos al avión. Sería un largo viaje.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.  
**__En la sesión fotográfica de Sam..._

- Muy bien, Samantha... hemos terminado por hoy, nos vemos en el desfile.- me dijo el camárografo.

Me puse la bata que tenía colgado en mi camerino y tomé un poco de agua.

- Eres realmente una fiera, cachorra- dijo Nate.

- Ni me lo digas, es agotador tener que hacer todo lo que dice el fotógrafo. Además, ¿Quienes compran este tipo de revistas? ¿Viejos cuarentones que les gusta ver mujeres posando atrevidamente? No, no no... Nunca más vuelvo a hacer una sesión de fotos así.

- Eres la persona menos conformista que conozco.

- Acostúmbrate- dije sonriendo.

- Creéme, ya lo hize.

_**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Dejenme un review para saber su opinión.  
Como dije, Gracias por leer, es genial para mí que lo hagan.  
En el próximo cápitulo se sabrá quien fue el que le entregó las fotos a Sam, y muchas cosas más..  
Nos vemos, no se olviden de los reviews, que me inspiran a seguir:3**_


	3. Desfile de moda parte I

_**Hola! Quería pedirles perdón a las personas que ofendí. Creanme que no tengo nada contra las europeas, es más, me encantan. Digo, en europa está Francia, Italia, España, Inglaterra & miles de paises hermosisímos. Pero no lo hice con intención, más adelante en la trama, sabrán por qué Freddie dijo lo que dio, y Carly solo trataba de animarlo. ¡Lo siento! enserio.**_

Bueno, saben que iCarly no me pertenece, si no que a Dan. Pero la historia es toda mía.  
Gracias por leer, y a todos los que dejan un review, les mando un gran besote desde aquí, no sabe cuanto me alegran cada uno de sus comentarios.  
Ojalá les guste el capítulo.

PD: Si existe alguna falta ortográfica, lo lamento, no tengo el word para que me las corriga. ¡Lo siento!

Cápitulo 3 _"Desfile de moda"_

Venganza. Dulce, dulce venganza. La venganza se había usado desdes hace ya mucho tiempo por nuestros antepasados. A todos nos gustaba sentir esa sensación de victoria cuando nos vengabámos de alguien que nos había hecho pasar un mal rato.

¿Cuantos recuerdan a _Missy Robinson? _Sí, esa chica que era la mejor amiga de Carly en primaria, pero con la llegada de Sam Puckett, Missy quedó en el olvido. Cuando intentó recuperar a su mejor amiga, otra vez sam se interpuso y la envió a un crusero de 6 meses en el que no paró de vomitar. Cuando por fin volvió, ella y Fredward Benson establecieron una relación amorosa, 2 meses aproximadamente, pero él terminó dejándola porque se había enamorado de Sam. Desde ese entonces, juró venganza contra esa maldita perra que se llevaba todo lo que ella quería.

_Siete años atrás~  
_  
Escondida entre los arbustos, estaba Missy vestida totalmente de negro mientras observaba como iba la cita de Sam y Freddie. Esa noche acabaría con el corazón de Sam, lo destruiría en mil pedazos y lo arrojaría a la basura.

- Pobre idiota, no sabe lo que le espera- le dijo Missy a su asistente sin despegar la mirada de Sam y Freddie- ¿Tienes las fotos?- le pasó un sobre amarillo que contenía algunas fotos en las que se podía ver claramente como Carly y "Freddie" se relacionaban amorosamente- Es increíble que Freddie tenga un primo que sea tan parecido a él. Con un poco de edición, quedó un clon perfecto de Freds. ¿Sabes como es el plan, no?

- Le doy las fotos, y le digo que me contrato su madre, para que no sospeche de nadie más. Luego me voy, antes que Freddie me vea y ¡Bam! relación destruida.

- Exelente... ¡Mira!- señaló la pelirroja- Freddie creo que ha ido al baño, es tu gran entrada. No me decepciones- sonrió.

Y desde ahí, que Missy Robinson, cambió la vida de los tres integrantes de iCarly. Sam le había quitado a su novio y a su mejor amiga, pero ella había logrado que se largara del país con una simple edición de fotos.

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_**  
**_Actualidad~_

- ¡No encuentro el jodido zapato! ¡NATE!- gritó la rubia desde su habitación. A los segundos apareció por la puerta el muchacho con una expresión cansada.

- ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó agotado.

- Creo que tu novia la última vez que vino se llevó mi zapato.-mencionó molesta.

- Siempre culpas a Jennifer cuando pierdes las cosas, Sam. Búscalo bien, ¿Por qué mi novia se llevaría solo un zapato tuyo?

-¡No lo sé! Es la única mujer que viene aquí, no creo que me los robes tú, ¿Oh si?- cruzó los brazos.- ¿Sabes que hora es? ¡Estamos malditamente retrasados!

- Entonces, ¡Date prisa!- gritó estresado. Sam abrió la boca ligeramente enfadada y bramó un rabioso "Bien".

Hoy día era el estúpido desfile de moda. Irían unos famosos periodistas de los Estados Unidos y tambien de Francia. Era algo demasiado importante, y los tenía estresados a los dos.

Los modelos debían estar allá 6 horas antes para maquillaje, vestuario y un poco de práctica. Sería uno de los defiles más importantes del año, y debía salir perfecto, ya que se habían agotado las entradas.

_**Londres, Inglaterra**__  
Hotel "Traveling"_

Había sido un viaje realmente agotador. A Freddie le patiaron el asiento todo el viaje, y un señor de mediana edad jugó todo el recorrido con el cabello de Carly. Pero, por fin habían llegado al famoso hotel, que no estaba del todo mal. Tenían una habitación con una hermosa vista, espaciosa, muy bien iluminada y además demasiada ordenada. Era hermosa, en verdad.

- No está mal, Carly... veo que por fin haces algo bien- bromeó Freddie al dejar su maleta en la habitación.

- JAJAJA- rió sarcástica- Mejor dicho, ¿Cuando hago algo mal? Tu eres el que arruina las cosas todo el tiempo, ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, recuerdo... solo era una broma. Paranoíca- toció lo último para disimularlo un poco. Carly rodó solo rodó los ojos y acomodó sus cosas en el armario.

_2 horas después~_

Luego de acomodar su ropa y todo lo que implique, Carly sugirió ir a comprar ropa para ir al desfile, ya que debían ir ligeramente formales, y en su equipaje no traían nada de ese tipo de prendas. Tras de 15 minutos en los que la morena suplicó, Freddie terminó aceptando para callarla.

Londres era una de las ciudades más bellas del mundo, y el que dijiera lo contrario, mentía. Era realmente todo maravilloso, y hasta las cosas costaban mucho menos que en Estados unidos. Los chicos sacaron muchas fotografías, tenían que recordar que habían estado en un lugar tan maravilloso como este.

- ¡Me encanta esta foto! Creo que la pondré en mi perfil de Twitter, ¿Que te parece Freds?- preguntó la morena.

- Esta linda.-dijo comiendo un algodón de azucar que había comprado en un puesto en la calle.- ¿Quieres? ¡Es fantástico! El mejor algodón que he probado en toda mi maldita existencia.

- Nah, no me gusta. Es muy... azucarado, y además engorda.

- Mujeres y su problema con un cuerpo perfecto- dijo rodando los ojos.-

- Si fueras niña sabría de lo que hablo.

- Claro que no, si fuera niña, comería lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera a la hora que quisiera, y no me preocuparía si "engordo o no", la vida es demasiado corta para preocuparse por eso. Y además, la comida es lo mejor que se pudo crear. _¡Squisito!_

Carly rió y siguieron caminando. Habían comprado un vestido de fiesta negro para Carly, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era realmente hermoso. Y Freddie, solo había comprado una camisa blanca, una corbata y un saco negro.

Siguieron caminando, cuando derrepente, una muchacha de cabellos castaños, ojos azules chocó a Freddie por accidente, al parecer iba muy deprisa.

- Lo siento, no tenía intención de... espera... yo te conozco- dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara- ¡Eres Freddie Benson! Oh por dios, cuanto has cambiado. ¡Mírate! Estas super guapo.

- Emmm... sí, eso creo- dijo confundido- y ¿Tu eres...?

- ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Jennifer, Jennifer Smith, nosotros solíamos salir ¿recuerdas?

La cara de Freddie se volvió pálida. ¿Era esa misma chica que le había roto el corazón por primera vez? ¡Dios! ¿Como no se lo imaginó? Ella era británica, y cuando salieron, ella solo estaba de vacaciones por algunos meses en Estados Unidos. Ahí su desprecio por las británicas y europeas. Pero digamos que era injusto que por culpa de una chica que le rompió el corazón, debía odiarlas a todas ellas.

- Jenn... ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- Me pregunto lo mismo- rió simpática- ¿Que hacen aquí, ustedes no vivían en USA?

- Si, querida, vinimos de vacaciones... ¿Que? ¿Acaso no podemos visitar Inglaterra sin que nos interrogues? Porfavor, no es tu ciudad- dijo pesadamente Carly. Jamás le cayó bien esta chica.

- Yo... solo preguntaba- volvió a reir.

_¿Cómo es que esta maldita perra logra ser tan sínica?_- pensó Carly- Bueno, yo y Freddie debemos irnos, tenemos un desfile de moda dentro de 3 horas, así que con permiso, Jennifer. Fue un... "gusto" haberte encontrado.

- ¿Irán al desfile? ¡Oh pero que casualidad! Yo soy una de las modelos ¿No es grandioso?

- ¡Claro! Lo es, mucho.-mencionó la morena con sarcasmo en su boca.

- Si... Me debo ir, si no, la "maravillosa Samantha Puckett" se enfadará demasiado. Fue un gusto haberte encontrado Fred, ojalá nos volvamos a ver pronto- sonrió para alejarse a toda prisa sin dejarlos hacer ninguna pregunta.

Ante eso ambos chicos quedaron congelados. ¿Esa chica había pronunciado las palabras _Samantha Puckett? _¿Sería posible que fuera la misma Sam que había roto el corazón de Freddie y había abandonado a su amiga hace 7 años? Miles de dudas envolvieron la cabeza de los chicos.

- ¿Oíste eso? ¿ESCUCHASTE?- gritó Freddie- Mi Sam está aquí, no puedo creerlo, no, no, no, no puede ser posible... ¡Está aquí! ¡Ella está aquí Carly!- dejó de gritar cuando Carly le dió una bofetada para tranqulizarlo.

- Escucha, no sabemos si es ella o no. Existen muchas personas en el mundo con ese nombre...

A Carly se le ocurrió una magnífica idea. Si, como dijo Jennifer, Sam era una modelo de ese desfile, debería aparecer en la alguna revista.

- Ven, sígueme.

El castaño se extrañó ante eso, y solo obedeció. Al parecer, su amiga estaba comprando una revista en una almacén. De esas revistas de moda que leen las chicas para verse mejor, bajar de peso, y cosas de mujeres en sí.

- ¿Por qué compraste una estúpida revista? ¿No ves que es posible que Sam esté aquí? ¡Tengo que buscarla Carly, debo hacerlo!

- Shh- lo calló.

Solo hojeaba las páginas de las revistas sin prestarle atención al castaño. ¡Bam! Encontró lo que estaba buscando, una gran foto de Sam Puckett, la rubia que era su mejor amiga. Al parecer, había escapado a Londres, y ahora ellos la habían encontrado. Era hora de aclarar las cosas de una buena ves.

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Reescribí el capítulo como 5 veces porque ninguno me gustaba. Creo que ando con poca inspiración. Por esa misma razón, el cap no es tan largo, el próximo será mejor, lo prometo. Agradecería si me dejaran un review:3 Gracias por leer, y como dije, disculpen las posibles faltas ortográficas.  
¡Nos vemos!  
**


	4. Desfile de moda parte II

_**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Gracias por sus reviews anteriores, me encantaron igual que ustedes queridos lectores. Bueno, espero que este capítulo se les haga interesante... Gracias por leer.  
Disfruten.**_

_Cápitulo 4 "Desfile de moda parte II"_

* * *

Estábamos en la misma ciudad, era como una sensación de alivio en mi alma. No sabía que hacer, si ir a ese desfile y abrazarla hasta que se me cansen los brazos, o esperar pacientemente como me lo estaba repitiendo Carly todo el camino al hotel. De mi boca no salían palabras, estaba en una especie de _shock_, mi mente aún no podía sintetizar la idea de que mi rubia bonita estaba en este lugar.

- Me tienes preocupada, ¿Estás bien?- escuché decir a mi amiga, al parecer ya estábamos en la habitación. Ni cuenta me había dado cuando subimos por el ascensor.

- Ehh...-balbuceé- No lo sé.

- Es jodidamente increíble que te traigo aquí escapando de tu pasado y que te encuentres con la persona que marcó totalmente tu existencia, la que más te ha herido entre todos los que solías conocer... ¡Maldita suerte la tuya, Fred! Creo que deberíamos aclarar las cosas con Sam...

- Eso haremos, sí. Pero no arruinaremos el desfile Carly, hablaremos con ella después... Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle, decirle, o la mierda que sea... Estoy algo noqueado.

Carly suspiró y espetó un "Bien" sin sentimiento alguno. Nos arreglamos para dichosa gala en la que aparecerían mis ex's. ¿Extraño, no? Ambas chicas que me rompieron el corazón en una gala desfilando vestidos de alta costura, vaya ironía.

Poco tiempo después, ambos estábamos listos para el evento. Carly vestía un vestido negro que le favorecía mucho, y tenía el pelo tomado hacia el lado. Usaba zapatos de tacones y sus accesorios eran todos color rojo, igual que sus labios. _Todavía no comprendo cómo las mujeres pueden tolerar tanto tiempo en tacones sin que se rompan los pies, dios. Son como mágicas. _

- Bien, ¿Vamos? Aún nos podemos divertir, Fredward- mencionó con entusiasmo

- No lo creo, pero será interesante volver a ver a esa rubia...

- Porfavor, dime que no harás lo que pienso...

- Shhh, Yo sé lo que hago, y esto será bueno- sonreí y ella me miró asustado. Me conocía tan bien, que sabía lo que estaba planeando.

* * *

Miles de paparazzis en la entrada, tomando millones de fotos a los artistas que se presentaban. Fue realmente increíble ver a Justin Timberlake, Robert Pattinson junto con Kristen Stewart, a Blake lively junto con Penn Badgley y a uno de mis actores favoritos, Adam Sandler. Al parecer era importante esto.

- ¡Mira, Robert Patinsson! Oh dios, es más sexy en persona- me musitó Carly.

- Sería inapropiado para mi hombría decir lo que acabas de decir, Carla.- ambos reímos cautelosamente- Ya, venga, entremos... No puedo esperar a ver a... tu sabes quien.

Nos dirgimos a la entrada, y entregamos nuestras invitaciones, para pasar al gran "desfile".

* * *

**Sam**

Jennifer, te dije que había que estar aquí a las 2:00PM, ¿¡Estás son horas de llegar!?- le dije fastidiada. Me alegraba que Nate tuviera novia, pero no por eso ella podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, como por ejemplo, llegar 2 horas tarde.

- Lo siento, me retrasé porque me encontré con un ex-novio. ¡Tu lo vieras! Está para morirse de bueno.- la miré con desconfianza, algo en ella estaba realmente mal.

- ¿Tú no estabas con Nate?

- Oh claro, pero eso no me impide encontrar a alguien guapo, ¿Oh si? ¡Vamos sam, no seas una cartucha!- salió de mi vista para dirigirse a camerines.

Ví como descaradamente le dio un beso a Nathaniel. ¡Era una perra de primera! No sé como el tonto de mi amigo podía estar con alguien así. Rodé los ojos y seguí practicando en la pasarela. El desfile comenzaba a las 8:00PM, y todo debía salir perfecto, sin errores y de eso me aseguraría yo.

_6:30PM~_

Ya nos estaban maquillando y algunas hasta se estaban colocando sus vestuarios. El evento contaba de tres partes:

I.- El inicio, donde el animador nos presentaría a cada una de nosotras y modelaríamos un vestido de gala hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Y los hombres un terno, con corbata larga.

II.- Junto a una banda sonora (_creo que habían contratado a The Pretty Reckless o a Fall out boy, no estaba demasiado segura) _modelaríamos trajes de baños.

III.- La última parte, desfilaríamos ropa marca _Anthony Foster, _y el animador haría un tipo de monólogo sobre por qué debería la audiencia comprar ropa Anthony Foster.

Y finalmente, apareceríamos todos los modelos a dar las gracias. ¿Que podría salir mal?

_7:30PM~_

Todos estaban listos. Sentía una horrible sensación de nerviosismo en mi estómago, nunca me había gustado que mucha gente me viera en ropa interior, y el traje de baño que usaríamos, era casi lo mismo.

- Relájate, cachorra.- se acercó Nate, con su terno ya puesto.

- No quiero que la gente me vea semi-desnuda.- el rió ante mi comentario, y posó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Oh, si solo es un traje de baño, ¿Por qué siempre tan paranoica?

- ¿Ah si? Seré paranoica pero no tan imbécil como para andar con una putita que encontré por ahí- dije enfadada. Lo que más odiaba, era que me dijeran paranoica.

- ¿Hablas de Jenn?

- Dios, Nate... debes aprender mucho- el frunció el ceño y me miró de mala gana.

* * *

**Carly**

Ya estábamos en el anfiteatro, sentados en unos asientos muy privilegiados, ya que, podíamos ver absolutamente todo. Se notaba que Freddie estaba más nervioso que un gatito en un veterinario. Bueno, ¿Quien no? Estaba a punto de ver a su ex, y siendo honesta, aún la amaba.

Nunca entendí por qué Sam nunca llamó, nunca me dijo a mí, su mejor amiga, donde se iría el resto de la vida. En verdad me dolió que se fuera, tanto o casi igual que a Freddie. Yo la quería, la quería como una hermana, y a ella no le importó partirle el corazón a este pobre tipo y venirse a vivir aquí a Londres... Me pregunto donde vivirá, como es que sobrevivió en una gran ciudad, sola, a los 16 años. Bien, el momento de las preguntas sería después.

- Muy buenas tardes, damas, caballeros... Junto con la empresa _Anthony Foster_ hemos organizado una desfile de moda en el que podrán observar las últimas creaciones de este. Un gusto, mi nombre es James Moon, y es una agrado estar con todos ustedes.

Se escuchó a los pocos segundos de la presentación del animador, una canción de Third eye Blind, era Semi Charmed. La misma que habían utilizado para la película adolescente American Pie. _(N/A: Les recomiendo que la escuchen mientas leen)_

Y Así comenzaron a pasar las modelos.

- Camila Streek, vestido azul marino, diseñado por Georgina Casablanca.- mencionó el animador, al pasar la primera modelo.

Freddie estaba tiritando. Sabía que en algún momento saldría Sam, y eso estaba por explotarle la cabeza.

- Calmate, o tendrás una crisis de pánico- le susurré.

- E-E-Estoy t-tolamente calmado.

- ¡Si, y a Spencer le gusta el apio!- musité con sarcasmo.

Fueron pasando modelo por modelo, creo que eran bastantes, ya iban en la número 11.

- Ella es Jennifer Smith, viste un hermoso vestido rojo diseñado por nuestro querido Anthony Foster.

Genial, _a la puta le quedaba bien el rojo._ Sonreía en exceso y modelaba demasiado mal. Preguntarán, ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia ella? Simple, 2 razones: La primera, es que le rompió el corazón a mi mejor amigo por acostarse con una modelo, y la segunda es que ella fue la que me robó al primer novio que tuve.

Siguieron pasando, y pasando hasta que...

- Todos conocen a nuestra queridísima Samantha Puckett, ¿No? Ella hoy viste un maravilloso vestido diseñado por nuestro amigo Eddie McClair.

_Por dios, estaba que me desmayaba._ **Sam era otra, dios, sí que era otra. **Mis ojos estaba abiertos como platos y mi boca formaba una ligera "O". Volteé a ver a Freddie y tenía la misma expresión. _Wow, que cambio mujer... si antes eras bonita, ahora estás que ardes. Y es un comentario femenino, imagínate uno masculino._

- ¡Cúbrete, cúbrete!- susurró frenético Freddie y me tapo la cara con su saco. El estaba tapado también, no sé que mierda tenía en la cabeza, solo nos sacó el saco cuando Sam salió de la pasarela.

- ¿Que?- pregunté desconcertada.

- Dios, no podía vernos, ¿Estás loca? ¿Arruinar su desfile? No...

- Okay muchacho, ¿No recuerdas que ella arruinó tu corazón?

- Sin resentimiento, el rencor es malo Carls...

- Como digas. Pero... ¿La viste? Es otra ella... es más... ¡No sé!

- Shhh... después hablaremos de ello.

El concurso pasó lentamente, y cada vez que aparecía Sam, Freddie nos cubría con su saco. Estaba empezando a irritarme, me había tomado una hora esta peinado y él lo estaba arruinando.

Al final del desfile todos se estaba yendo, pero, Freddie tomó mi muñeca y me condució hasta camerines sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta. Luego soltó mi mano y desapareció. ¡Como lo odiaba en algunas ocasiones! Tenía que evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez.

Lo busqué por casi todo el pasillo de los camerinos, pero en ninguno estaba. Me estaba desesperando, sabía de lo que Freddie era capaz... En eso, sin darme cuenta, choqué con un modelo.

- Debe tener más cuidado para la próxima- me dijo un castaño atractivo.- ¿Que busca por aquí?- sonrió.

- Em, ah... estoy buscando a un amigo, que... ah, eso no le importa- dije algo enojada, ya que me estaba deteniendo y en este mismo momento el podría estar con Sam.

De repente se acercó a nosotros Jennifer y le dio un beso al joven. _Genial, otro más en su lista._

- Amor... ¿Vamos? Ya estoy lista- giró la cabeza y me vio. Sonrió cínicamente- ¡Carly! Que sorpresa...

- ¿Se conocen?

- Oh, claro amor... ella era amiga de alguien con quien solía salir. Dime, ¿Te gustó el desfile?

- Em, si, estuvo divertido...-dije harta- ¿Podrían dejarme pasar, por favor?... No tengo tiempo.

* * *

**Sam**

Todo había salido bien, y lo agradecía enormemente. Cuando todo acabó me dirigí a mi camerín, y me recosté en un gran sofá que había en el lugar. Cambiarse tantas veces de ropa era agotador.  
En eso alguien tocó mi puerta.

- ¡Pase!- grite

_Seguían tocando._

- ¡Pase!- grité una vez más.

_No funcionó, siguieron tocando._

Me quejé y fui a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrí era la persona que nuna me hubiese imaginado en ese momento. Quedé helada, estancada, ahogada y miles de sentimientos juntos. No podía moverme y ni siquiera pensar con claridad.

- ¿Puedo pasa?- sonrió.

- F...F...F...Fred-no pude decir más porque todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor y sentí mi cuerpo pesado.

**_¿Les gustó? ¿No? No olviden dejar review. Espero lo hayan disfrutado :) Cuidense, y nos estamos leyendo. _**  
**_Gracias por leerme_**


	5. Me lastimaste

_**Hola queridos, ¿Como están?:) Bueno, últimamente he tenido muy poca inspiración, creo que las palabras no me salen y eso... Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben cuanto me alegran el día. Una hermosa vida a todos los que envían reviews:3  
Bien, aquí va el cápitulo...  
Espero disfruten.**_

_**Desde ya, saben que iCarly no es mío así que no es necesario ponerlo en cada capítulo.**_  
_**Los amo.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo**_** 5**

Mierda, la cagué. ¿Como es que entras así como si nada y le preguntas si puedes pasar? Eres un verdadero estúpido Benson. Antes de que cayera al suelo, yo la agarré para que no se diera un feo golpe en la cabeza.  
_A la mierda con Marilyn Monroe, Sam era la mujer más hermosa y más sensual que había pisado el planeta._ Provocaba sensaciones en mí que ni siquiera conocía. Era simplemente la asombrosa Samantha Puckett de la que siempre había estado enamorado.  
La acosté en un sillón que tenía en su camerino. No podía dejar de observarla, de verdad es que había cambiado demasiado. Si antes era una mujer hermosa, ahora lo era el doble. Una mujer hermosa y sensual para cualquier hombre que la viera. Creo que podría hacer que una mujer se volviera gay por ella. Vaya mujer...

- ¿Que carajo haces tú aquí? ¿Quien eres?- mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un hombre que entró al camerino. Venía acompañado con Jennifer y Carly. _Dejo un rato sola a Carly y ya hace amigos desagradables. _

- Ehhh... yo solo, quería... solo se... solo está desmayada, no le hice nada- dije nervioso.

- Freddie, debemos irnos- dijo Carly entre dientes y algo enfadada. Le dí una mirada de "Porfavor, no" y rodó los ojos- Freddie...

- Esperen... ¿Tu eres Freddie, Freddie Benson?- me preguntó el hombre, que tenía unas ganas de golpearme, según su mirada.

- Emmm, no. Soy Freddie Renefield, hermano de la señorita- sonreí. _Vaya eso salió bien._

Carly me miró y me rogó con la mirada de que no la metiera en líos. Era muy tarde, ella estaba conmigo en esto, para eso existen los mejores amigos.

- ¿Que están haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué Sam está desmayada?- dijo, ahora, más blando.

- Oh no lo sé, yo solo quería pedirle un autógrafo, pero cuando llegué ella estaba desmayada en el sillón. Se le debió haber bajado la presión o algo así.

- De acuerdo...-aceptó no muy seguro.- Hay que llevarla a nuestro apartamento, y tú me ayudarás Renefield.- yo asentí con gusto. Carly se pegó en la frente simbolizando su desagrado con la situación.

* * *

**Carly**

No podía creer hasta que nivel podía llegar el maldito de Benson para poder hablar con Sam. Estoy 99,9% segura de que su desmayo había sido por el impacto de ver a Freddie. ¡Era un idiota! ¿Acaso no podía esperar? Esta situación me frustraba, iba en un auto con Sam desmayada, un tipo que apenas había conocido, Freddie y la tipa que peor me caía en el planeta, ¿Podía ser mejor?

- Digánme, ¿Son de aquí?- preguntó el extraño.

- No, vinimos desde Estados Unidos únicamente para ver este desfile, es que con mi hermana somos muy fans de los modelos británicos, ¿No Carly?- _como te odiaba en este momento Fredward._

- Sí, eso creo.

- ¿Enserio son hermanos? Nunca me lo habían mencionado, yo siempre pensé que eran amigos o algo así- dijo la hueca de Jennifer.

- ¿Desde cuando conocen a Jennifer?

_Desde que me robó a mi novio y le rompió el corazón a mi amigo._

- Oh, yo salí un tiempo con Freddie. Y entonces conocí a Carly. No nos vemos hace años, ¿No es grandioso volvernos a encontrar?- sonrió cínicamente.

- Oh, ¡Claro! Es grandioso.- espeté con sarcasmo.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. No era así precisamente como quería pasar mis vacaciones.

El auto se estacionó frente a un edificio color crema, de aproximadamente 11 pisos y notablemente elegante. El chico se bajó del auto con Sam en brazos, que no había reaccionado en todo el camino, y seguido de el se empezó a bajar toda la muchedumbre.

Antes de continuar, tomé la muñeca de Freddie y lo acerqué a mi para susurrarle al oído.

- _¿No ye das cuenta en los líos que nos estamos metiendo? ¿Por qué no mejor volvemos al hotel?_

- _No, no dejaré ir a Sam de nuevo. _

Rodé los ojos y seguimos caminando para entrar al edificio.

* * *

**Nate**

¿No notaban algo extraño en Freddie? No sé por qué, pero tenía el maldito presentimiento de que me estaba ocultando algo, pero, por el momento, lo dejaría pasar.

Llegamos al edificio, y bajé a Sam en mis brazos para llevarla enseguida, seguido de Jennifer y los hermanos Renefield, al apartamento. La dejé recostada en su habitación y salí de ella para encontrarme con las tres personas que esperaban pacientemente en la sala de estar.

- ¿Despertó?- preguntó el castaño que demostraba una extraña preocupación por Sam. _Debe estar enamorado platónicamente de ella._

- No, pero estará bien le tomé el pulso y está perfecto. Sam siempre se desmaya, tiene una extraña condición. Solo hay que dejarla descansar...

- ¡Genial! Deberíamos irnos Freddie, ¿No crees? No querrás molestar a la señorita Sam y a su... amigo, creo.- dijo confundida e impaciente la castaña.- Ya es un poco tarde.

_Debo admitir, que no estaba nada mal. Era bastante atractiva. Pero... ¡Rayos! No, tengo novia, no soy de esa clase de hombres._

- Hermana, no seas tan grosera, ¿Quieres?- la castaña rodó lo ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Al parecer, no le agradaba mucho esta situación y eso me divertía.  
_  
_- Amor, creo que yo si me iré. Tengo que ayudar a mi prima con una super cita que tiene hoy, ¿Me llamas?- sonrió Jennifer._  
_  
- Claro, yo te llamaré.

Acto seguido, salió de el apartamento. Los dos hermanos me miraron algo incómodos y yo les sonreí para hacerles gestos de que no se incomodaran.

- Por cierto, nunca supimos tu nombre- dijo la mujer atractiva. _Debes parar con ese pensamiento, Nathaniel.  
_  
- Me llamo Nathaniel, pero todos me llaman Nate. Ahora ustedes díganme, ¿Que los trae por Inglaterra? Sam también venía de los Estados Unidos, por un estúpido que le rompió el corazón, al parecer la engañó con su mejor amiga.

* * *

**Freddie**

Las cosas que me ocurren, no le ocurren a las personas normales. Quiero decir, ¿Quien va a unas vacaciones y descubre que su enamorada es una famosa modelo? ¿Y luego del desfile esta se desmalle y ahora estés en su casa hablando con un supuesto amigo de ella? Vamos, no es normal. Aún no logro entender por qué viven los dos juntos si el muchacho tiene de novia a mi ex-novia. _Aveces la ironía me sorprende._

- Pues no hemos hecho mucho, llegamos ayer... creo.- dije confuso, luego recordé que había dicho la razón por la que Sam estaba en este lugar- Espera... ¿Dijiste que la engañaron?- _Por lo que recuerdo, jamás la engañé y menos con mi mejor amiga, que vendría siendo Carly._

- Sí, por lo que ella me contó. Yo la encontré un día llorando en una banca mientras llovía y me acerqué a ella y ahí fue donde me contó su historia. Me dio lástima, que la traje a vivir conmigo y después de un tiempo, nos volvimos como hermanos. Creo que aún guarda las fotos pruebas que le entregaron del engaño de su novio, no sé, jamás me lo ha querido mostrar... pero lo he visto en fotos, y se parece un tantito a ti, Renefield.

Mi corazón casi se sale del impacto. Carly me miró confundida, y yo no tenía palabras. No puede ser que creyera que la haya engañado. _Tenía tantas preguntas en este momento que hacerle._

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por el teléfono de Nate. Contestó enseguida.

- ¿Aló?... Oh claro... Sí, comprendo a la perfección... Si, si puedo... De acuerdo... Estaré ahí enseguida.- cortó.- Chicos... me tengo que ir, surgió una "emergencia", si se podría decir. ¿Podrían quedarse cuidando a Sam por si... ustedes saben... despierta?

_Era un hombre realmente confiado, ¿Como dejaba a dos extraños en su casa sin saber de que eran capaz? La verdad, lo admiraba._

- Carly podría acompañarte, para que no vayas solo.- ofrecí. Me fulminó con la mirada, sé que me golpearía después de esto, pero necesitaba estar a solas con Sam.

- ¿Quieres tú?- dijo el mirándola dulcemente.

- Yo, este... De acuerdo.- se rindió fácilmente.

Se paró tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento junto con Nate. Como amaba a Carly, siempre tan comprensiva, era como mi hermana y lo sabía.

* * *

Esperé aproximadamente una hora para que despertara, nada. Seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. Y yo, como idiota, sentado a un lado de ella admirándola.

De un momento a otro comenzó a moverse y quejarse. Entré en pánico, ¿Y si se desmayaba de nuevo? No sabía que mierda hacer así que solo cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

- Ay...- se quejó- ¿Que mierd...? ¿Nate?- preguntó dudosa.- ¿Que ocurrió?

- Te desmallaste al verme y luego tu amigo te trajo hasta aquí conmigo, y ahora le surgió una emergencia y yo me quedé un momento contigo.- dije aun con mis manos en el rostro. Escuché como ella gritaba fuertemente. _Era de esperarse..._

- ¿Q-Q-Que Carajo estás haciendo tú aquí? ¡LÁRGATE! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER! ¡VETE!- gritó desesperadamente. Tomé delicadamente sus muñecas y la hice mirarme.

- Sam... cálmate porfavor.

- ¡NO QUIERO CALMARME! ¡VETE!

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- dijo alterada, pero ya no gritando.

- El mundo es demasiado pequeño, Sammie y tarde o temprano tenía que pasar esto. Tienes que aclararme todas las malditas dudas que rondan por mi mente, necesito que me respondas todas las preguntas que tengo, porfavor.

- No hay nada que hablar, todo quedó dicho hace 7 años. - dijo fría, con un odio en su mirada. Se levantó de la cama, y me dió la espalda mirando a la ventana.- Déjame sola, Freddie, no quiero saber nada de ti, ¿Que acaso no te quedó claro?

- ¡Jamás me dijiste por qué te fuiste! Me dejaste solo, sin nada, me rompiste el puto corazón y ahora, ¿Yo soy el malo? ¡Por favor!- dije yo alterado, ahora.

- ¡Siempre fuiste el malo! ¡Tú fuiste quien me lastimó! ¿Quien te crees para venir a pedirme explicaciones, ah? Tu y la puta de Carly no tienen derecho a pedirme explicaciones.

- ¿¡Pero cómo te lastimé!?

- ¿Tienes el descaro de preguntarlo? Ahora, si no le molesta, señor... ¿Podría irse, dejarme vivir mi vida y no volver jamás?

- No hasta que me digas que pasó entre nosotros... yo te amab...

- ¡Ni te atrevas a hablar del amor! Tú nunca has sentido amor por nadie...

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Si amaras a alguien, jamás la hubieses engañado de esa manera- dijo con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

- Sam, ¿De qué estas hablando?- me acerqué hacia ella y agarré delicadamente su rostro. Quitó rápidamente mi agarre y nuevamente me dio la espalda.

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo... Siempre me sentí... como si nadie me quisiera, como si nadie me notara y todos notaran a Carly, que todos lo que me hablaban, hablaban conmigo porque era amiga de la chica más linda del colegio... Contigo era diferente... ¡O al menos eso pensé! Eras igual a todos, querían a Carly... Quería escapar de esa mierda de vida, y ahora estoy bien Freddie, aquí si tengo una vida y no me la arruinarás... Lárgate, por favor.

- Sam, yo...

- Dije que te largaras.

Tragué saliva, y salí del apartamento. Lo que me dijo, en verdad me dolió, me sentí como la peor persona del mundo, pero, ¿Acaso lo era? Aún no entendía el por qué me odiaba tanto, yo nunca nunca la había engañado, enserio la amaba. Pero esto no quedará así, claro que no. Pelearé hasta el fin por ella.

* * *

**_Tardé demasiado, ¿No? Es que entré al colegio y es demasiado duro conmigo. Igual me dí un tiempo para escribirles. Por cierto, no me gustó mucho como quedó el capítulo, no sé si les agradara a ustedes. Díganmelo a través de reviews:c Gracias por leer esta historia, son ustedes los que le dan vida:) Lo quiero, nos vemos, espero que pronto._**


	6. Comenzando con el tormento

_Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien... Bueno, me he liberado un poco de las pruebas y vengo a dejarles otro capítulo de esta historia. _  
_Díganme, ¿Les gustaría que siguiese escribiéndola o la cancelo? Porque sinceramente creo que por su interés por esta historia está descendiendo:( Los reviews cada vez son menos y agradezco a quienes los dejan, ustedes me dicen si les interesa que la siga o la deje hasta aquí. _  
_Bueno, como ya saben, iCarly es de Dan. _  
_Nos vemos abajo_

**Cápitulo 6 "Comenzando con el tormento"**

¿Acaso estaba soñando, o en verdad Freddie Benson había hablado conmigo hace unos minutos?  
Solo escuché como la puerta se cerraba y yo caía al sillón estallando en lágrimas.  
_¿Que te pasa Sam? Tú no eres así_  
No, claro que no soy así, jamás lo fui, pero cuando estaba con él... yo cambiaba drásticamente. El me hizo débil, el llegó a mi corazón cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo, **el era el culpable de todo. **  
¿Por qué, de todas las putas ciudades del planeta entero, tenía que escoger la misma en la que estaba yo? No sabía si lo odiaba, o lo amaba. _Maldita encrucijada.  
_Justo así me sentía el día en el que me enteré que él y Carly se veían a mis espaldas, estúpida, inútil, idiota, usada, y miles de cosas más. _Te odio Benson, me arruinaste la vida. _  
En medio de todos los recuerdos que estaba teniendo, la puerta se abrió y apareció Nate con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, claro, poco le duró al verme con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

- ¿Sammie? ¿Que te ha pasado?- dijo preocupado.

- No es nada, solo... estoy cansada. Oye, ¿Tú dejaste pasar a un hombre alto, de pelo castaño que estaba aquí cuando desperté?- pregunté curiosa. Tenía la voz débil y ronca.

- Sí, estaba en el desfile, me ayudó a traerte junto con su hermana. Freddie y Carly Renefield. Espero no te haya molestado que lo dejara cuidándote se me había quedado el celular en el camerino y tu sabes lo importante que puede llegar a ser.

_Buena jugada Benson._

- Claro que no, no puedes cuidar de mí toda la vida.

El sonrió. Se veía bastante feliz, más que de costumbre. Mañana tendría que contármelo todo sin omitir detalles, porque en este momento, estaba que moría por dentro y solo quería dormir para dejar de pensar un rato.

- Iré a la cama, ha sido un día muy extenso, mañana hablaremos, ¿De acuerdo?- dije conteniendo las ganas de explotar en lágrimas y abrazarlo.

- Claro cachorra, duerme bien.

Me encerré en mi habitación y comencé a llorar, _de nuevo. _¿Cómo es que afrontaría esto ahora? No soy estúpida y sé que esto no acababa aquí, Freddie me seguiría atormentando un buen tiempo. _Crack, __mi corazón se ha roto por culpa de los recuerdos otra vez. _¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? Enserio lo quería, lo quiero... lo quiero más que a nada en el mundo, como nunca he querido a nadie en este puto mundo, lo amaba. ¡Samantha Puckett! Despierta, no puedes amar a alguien que te ha herido lo suficiente, lo odias y punto.  
Luego de horas de darle vueltas al asunto, caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

- ¿Que más te ha dicho?- preguntó Carly, incrédula de mis palabras. _¿Por qué se me ocurrió la genial idea de contarle lo que había ocurrido?_

Eso es todo lo que me ha dicho, Shay. No sigas con este interrogatorio, estoy lo suficientemente cansado como para responder más preguntas.

- ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! ¿Enserio piensas que ella piensa que nosotros... tú sabes?- rodé los ojos. Carly se encargaba siempre de complicar todas las cosas.

- Sí Carly, pienso que ella cree que nosotros nos veíamos a sus espaldas cuando yo estaba de novio con ella. Por esa razón se fue, se sintió herida, engañada y lo comprendo, pero no me queda claro cómo es que no se le ocurrió preguntar primero.

- Es una total locura- dijo sentándose a mi lado, por fin. Se había estado dando unas vueltas interminables por todo el dormitorio. _Creo que esto le afectaba más a ella que a mi, o tal vez, lo expresaba de otra forma. Pff, mujeres, ¿Quien las entiende?  
_  
- Ni me lo digas. Pero, lo solucionaré. Lo prometo.

- No creo que sea muy buena idea, Fredward.

- Pero, ¿De que mierda estás hablando? ¿Sabes cuanto he esperado para que esto llegue? Muchos años, demasiados diría yo, parecían décadas.

- Me refiero a que... Ella debe estar muy lastimada, y si la buscas o intentas explicárselo, saldrá más lastimada. ¿No crees que es momento de cambiar de página?

- No.

- Freddie...

- No, Carly, cállate. No es mi culpa todo lo que está pasando y ¿Sabes algo? He dejado pasar muchas oportunidades y esta, la aprovecharé, reconquistaré a Sam aunque sea lo último que haga en este jodido mundo.

Rodó los ojos y me miró cansada.

- Está bien, de acuerdo. Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana, pero procura no lastimarla, porque, podrá tratarme de puta, pero en el fondo, la sigo considerando la mejor amiga que he tenido.

- ¿Como lastimar a la persona que amo?

- Créeme que es posible.- Por su tono, supe enseguida que me ocultaba algo. Pero, no la incomodaría con preguntas como ella lo hizo conmigo, sé que es fastidiante.

* * *

_Jaqueca. Linda forma de amanecer. _Estaba literalmente agotada, el desfile había sido cansador, y para colmo, Freddie me había encontrado. No sabía que es lo que exactamente debía hacer, y sinceramente, ya estaba cansada de huir de él. _Tal vez sea tiempo de afrontarlo de una buena vez.  
_  
Me puse una blusa blanca, pantalones de buso, un chaleco de polar, zapatillas y salí del apartamento. Ni siquiera me había lavado la cara, debo tener los ojos demasiado hinchados, pero en ese preciso momento, no me interesaba lo suficiente. _Solo quería un maldito café._

Me senté en uno de las mesas de la cafetería casi vacía. Ordené un café y me resigné a esperarlo mientras leía una revista que estaba en la mesa.

_"Samantha Puckett arrasa en el desfile de moda" "Algunos dicen que podría ser la modelo más sensual de esta generación"_

Tonterías. Me cargaba la publicidad, y esas patrañas sobre mí, hacían que mi humor empeorara, incluso más de lo que estaba.

Al fin había llegado mi café. Comencé a beberlo lentamente mientras seguía leyendo esa estúpida revista.

_"Todos saben que nuestra querida Sam es una gran modelo, y lo ha demostrado a lo largo de estos años. En el desfile de moda, del día de ayer, dejó a todos los jueces impactados por semejante belleza y simpatía. ¿Acaso Tyra Banks se pondría celosa?_

Oh, casi se nos olvidaba... Sam, después del desfile, se le vio saliendo en brazos de su compañero Nathaniel junto a dos chicos bien vestidos. ¿Que significará esto? Sam, ¿Acaso nos ocultas algo? ¿Que es lo que tramas? Los mantremos informados ante cualquier actitud sospechosa de la señorita Samantha.

- Gary Houston."

Mierda. Malditos periodistas entrometidos, ¿Acaso no me pueden dejar en paz? No sé que me daba más rabia, eso, o que Freddie estuviera en el mismo país que yo. Iba a envejecer antes de los 30.

- ¿Que ocurre, Sam?

Sin darme cuenta, había alguien sentado en frente mío. De la sorpresa derramé mi café en mi blusa. _Suerte para él que estuviera frío y odiara esta blusa._

- Ralph...-dije entre dientes- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Tienes un poco de...

- Sí sé- dije pesadamente- Respóndeme, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Ralph era amigo de Nate. Estuvo enamorado de mí un buen tiempo, pero luego se le pasó. Creo yo, ya que ahora está saliendo con Mindy, una compañera de trabajo. Aveces era realmente molesto.

- Que humor... Yo solo pasaba por esta cafetería y vi a la gran Sam Puckett sentada leyendo una revista de cuarta, y me dije... ¿Por qué no saludarle? Y bueno... aquí me tienes- sonrió.

- Genial...- froté mis sienes con frustración- Eh, oye, Ralph, ¿Te importaría dejarme sola? No es un día muy reconfortante para mí...

- ¿Estuviste bebiendo, Puckett?- preguntó como si me estuviera reprimiendo y sólo tuviera 5 años.

- No, no bebo desde hace mucho. Es... Agh, no te importa.

- Sí me importa, somos amigos, ¿No?

- Sí, claro... cómo digas, pero... enserio sólo quiero estar sola.

No pudo darme respuesta, porque volteó a ver quien entraba por las puertas de la cafetería. _Lo que faltaba para que este día estuviese peor... era la puta de Carly. _Levanté enseguida la revista para que no me viera.

- Bueno, me iré... que tengas un buen día, eh.- Estaba apunto de levantarse, pero yo lo detuve.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?-susurré

- Pero si tú me dijiste que...

- Cállate, nos pueden oir.

- ¿Quién? Esta cafetería está completamente vacía. Exceptuando a la mujer que acaba de entrar.-susurró de igual forma.

- Precisamente.

- ¿La conoces?

- Shhhh...

Mi intención no era vigilar a Carly, pero quería ver que hacía y a quién esperaba. Por suerte, mi mesa no estaba muy lejos a de ella, así que podía escuchar lo que ordenaba y cualquier palabra de saliera de su boca. Ordenó un capuchino de vainilla. _Claro, cuando teníamos 14 o 15 años era su favorito. _

De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Diga?... ¿¡QUÉ!? No hagas una locura Freddie.

_Estaba hablando con Freddie, genial._

-... ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Estás a punto de cometer una de las torpezas más grandes que has hecho en tu vida... Freddie, no... ¡Agh! ¿Sabes? Has lo que quieras... ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? Nunca me haces caso... está bien, si sé que la quieres... Espera, ¿Dijiste Missy? ¿Que tiene que ver Missy en todo esto?... ¿Lo estás averiguando? Pero Freddie... ¿Freddie?... ¿Freddie?. Maldito gilipollas, me cortó.

Muy bien, ahora estaba confundida. ¿Acaso ella había mencionado a Missy? ¿Será esa Missy, Missy Robinsson?  
Mi cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

- Sam, yo creo que...

_Ralph, te voy a matar por haber dicho mi nombre en voz alta._

Carly volteó la cabeza para donde estaba sentada y levantó ambas cejas.

- ¿Sam? ¿Eres tú?

* * *

Muy bien, aquí estaba, afuera del apartamento de Sam. Estaba dispuesto a aclarar todo esto y recuperarla. Digo, nos merecemos estar juntos, después de todo lo que hemos pasado los dos.

Debería avisarle a Carly, ¿No? No, claro que no. O tal vez sí.

Le marqué a Carly de todos modos.

- ¿Diga?- respondió ella sorbiendo algo.

- Estoy afuera del apartamento de Sam, le pediré que vuelva conmigo.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? No hagas una locura Freddie.

- ¿Por qué una locura? La amo y quiero que esté conmigo. Y si es necesario matar dragones para ello, lo haré. Así que, cálmate.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Estás a punto de cometer una de las torpezas más grandes que has hecho en tu vida

- No, no lo es. En realidad, creo que es la mejor decisión que he tomado.

- Freddie, no...

- La quiero conmigo, Carls.

- ¡Agh! ¿Sabes? Has lo que quieras

- Pero, no te enfades.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? Nunca me haces caso...

- ¿Cómo quieres que te haga caso cuando todo el día estás diciéndome que vaya en contra de mi corazón? Está bien, si sé que debería superarla. Pero he estado haciendo unas averiguaciones, y con esto me refiero a revisando mi correo desde hace tiempo, y tenía unos sin leer de Missy, puede que tenga algo que ver.

- Está bien, si sé que la quieres... Espera, ¿Dijiste Missy? ¿Que tiene que ver Missy en todo esto?

- Como te dije lo estoy averiguando

- ¿Lo estás averiguando? Pero Freddie...- la verdad, me cansé de los "peros" de Carly, así que le corté.

Golpeé a la puerta del apartamento, pero en vez de Sam, me abrió Jennifer. Traía una camisa de hombre y unos shorts muy cortos. Tenía un aspecto bastante despeinado. No quiero suponer nada.

- ¡Freddie! ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- sonrió.

- Vengo... Vengo a ver a Sam, ¿Está?

- No... pero estoy yo, ¿Quieres charlar y una cerveza? Nate salió a ver a su madre o algo así- me miró de una forma que consideraría extraña.

- Oh, no... no quiero molestarte.

- No es molestia.

Tomó mi muñeca y me hizo pasar. ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que Jenn no quería solo mi compañía? Vamos... no seas un estúpido, Jennifer tiene novio.

- ¿Con limón o sin limón?- dijo refiriendose a la cerveza. Tragué saliva, esto era un tanto incómodo.

- Sin...

Me entregó una y luego sacó para ella. Se sentó bastante cerca mío. Tomo un sorbo, y luego me miró.

- ¿Has estado yendo al gimnasio?- preguntó acercándose un poco a mí y tocando con su dedo mi pecho- A mí me parece que sí.

- Ehh... Jenn, no quiero sonar grosero, pero creo que tengo que irme.

- Oh, pero, ¿Por qué tan pronto? Si todavía no comenzamos a divertirnos.

Se sentó encima de mí, con sus piernas a los lados y comenzó a besarme como si hoy fuese el fin del mundo. Traté de separarla con delicadeza, pero ella se agarraba con más fuerza y le ponía más intensidad al beso.

* * *

_Muy bien, ¿Les gustó? Me demoré demasiado, pero mejor tarde que nunca. No olviden dejar reviews, que me indican si les gusta y si mi trabajo vale la pena o no:( Porfavor. Nos vemos, cuidense3 _


End file.
